Field
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerated chest and related methods and machine readable programs for the quenching of beverages or other comestible items, particularly the rapid quenching of beverages to a pre-selected temperature and visual or other notification of when beverages are quenched to a certain temperature (i.e., ready to consume). The present disclosure also relates to mobile applications and other implementations for controlling such devices.
Description of Related Art
The use of traditional ice chests for cooling of beverages and maintaining the cooled temperature is well known in the prior art. However, the simple use of ice and water for these purposes has been problematic in that it can take thirty to sixty minutes to cool the beverages and the user has no way of visually determining when the drinks are cooled to the ideal temperature. In short, it has been difficult to determine if the beverages were sufficiently cooled or even over-cooled, and further difficult to maintain the optimum temperature for prolonged periods after the optimum temperature has been achieved. Traditional ice chests have typically not provided the level of elegance and luxury sought by many of today's consumers, particularly those who pride themselves with extravagant outdoor grills and patios.
Moreover, users of ice chests have had to carry their own very heavy ice bags to such chests known in the art and fill those chests with ice. This ice melts to a point where the water becomes warm and turns once cool beverages to warm beverages. The present disclosure provides solutions for this and other problems, as described herein.